


Ventana

by Dimondcat12



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Hugs, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimondcat12/pseuds/Dimondcat12
Summary: El nombre del chico murió en la garganta de johnny cuando vio una figura familiar sentada frente a la ventana abierta par en par. Ahí estaba con una taza de café humeante entre sus manos, observando en silencio el comienzo de un nuevo día.Johnny quedo maravillado con su amante de cabello desordenado y postura relajada, solo vestía una camisa blanca que apenas cubrían sus piernas largas. Se acerco lentamente, la madera crujía debajo de sus pies.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 3





	Ventana

Cuando despertó, el lado derecho de la cama seguía tibio, pero estaba vacío, no había rastros de su amante en ninguna parte de la habitación. Johnny salto fuera de la cama, desorientado y confundido, arrastro sus pies por el pasillo del departamento. 

El suave cantar de pajarillos inundaban la sala de estar.

El nombre del chico murió en la garganta de johnny cuando vio una figura familiar sentada frente a la ventana abierta par en par. Ahí estaba con una taza de café humeante entre sus manos, observando en silencio el comienzo de un nuevo día.

Johnny quedo maravillado con su amante de cabello desordenado y postura relajada, solo vestía una camisa blanca que apenas cubrían sus piernas largas. Se acerco lentamente, la madera crujía debajo de sus pies.

Doyoung giro la cabeza, alarmado, pero recobro su postura relajada. Johnny se sentó al otro lado de la ventana, inclinándose hacia adelante, debajo de ellos, las calles seguían vacías y pobremente iluminadas por la luz de las farolas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -susurro johnny

-No podía seguir durmiendo- dijo, dio un corto sorbo a la taza, arrugo su nariz- amargo- susurro

Johnny quiso reír, él siempre se quejaba de la amargura de sus tazas de café, pero seguía tomándolos de esa manera. Sus manos se deslizaron por los pies descalzos de su amante.

-Aun es demasiado temprano, regresa a la cama-

-Solo faltan unas horas para ir a trabajar, no puedo ir a dormir otra vez. Además, me siento demasiado despierto-

-Acompáñame a dormir, no quiero dormir solo-

\- Ve a dormir solo, johnny- chillo doyoung- ¿eres un niño? ¿tienes 4 años? -

-Si, soy un niño. Vuelve conmigo a la cama-

Doyoung negó con la cabeza, oculto su sonrisa detrás la taza. Johnny quedo maravillado por ese gesto que ilumino esos ojos oscuros, esa sonrisa que solo estaba reservado para él, se sintió un hombre afortunado. Desvió su mirada al exterior, sus dedos se deslizaban por el largo de la pierna del chico, siguiendo un camino invisible hacia un lunar que estaba debajo de la rodilla, su piel era suave y cálida debajo de sus dedos, deseaba sentirlo un poco más.

El calor que se había formado en su estómago comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo como raíces que se clavaban hasta lo más profundo, elevo una las piernas, presionando sus labios contra la pantorrilla que se erizaba.

\- ¿Qué haces? -

-Nada. No estoy haciendo nada- 

Johnny se veía como un gato curioso.

Doyoung no respondió, solo suspiro cuando johnny se deslizo hacia el interior de sus muslos, enredo sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de su amante, peinándolo hacia atrás, él elevo y sus miradas se encontraron. Doyoung pudo ver el deseo y la lujuria creciente en los ojos del otro chico, su cuerpo entero tembló, separo sus piernas para que johnny encajara perfectamente entre ellas.

Doyoung dejo a un lado la taza de café.

Manos callosas se deslizaron por los muslos torneados, explorando cada parte de la suavidad.

\- ¿No llevas ropa interior? -

-Me gusta dormir libre-

-Carajo-

La tela de la camiseta subía poco a poco, dejando desnuda la parte interior del cuerpo de doyoung, Johnny presiono su boca contra el hueso de la cadera, bajando por él, algo húmedo y palpitante golpeaba un lado de su rostro.

Johnny saco la lengua, delineo cada vena que cruzaba la virilidad de doyoung que mantenía sus quejidos dentro de su garganta, estaba desesperado por sentir aquella boca cálida envolviéndolo, ver esos bonitos labios succionándolo.

Como si sus deseos hubieran sido escuchados, johnny tomo a doyoung. Subía y bajaba, ahuecando sus mejillas, tomando por completo en el interior de su garganta, johnny quedaba maravillado por lo suaves gemidos de su amante, del sabor amargo que invadía su boca. Doyoung ya no estaba con él, estaba en alguna parte lejana.

Estaba en su propio mundo de placer.

El chico arqueo su espalda, con los dedos aferrados al cabello de su amante, cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba de placer, sus caderas se balanceaban de adelante hacia atrás, sus muslos encarcelaban a johnny entre ellos, podía escuchar los suaves quejidos de su amante, tardo un par de segundos en soltarlo.

Johnny estaba agitado, hilos transparentes colgaban de sus labios hinchados con la punta del miembro.

-Me acabas de ahogar- johnny quiso sonar acusador, pero no lo logro, una sonrisa lo traicionó-

Doyoung se encogió de hombros.

Johnny subió por su cuerpo, subiendo un poco mas la camiseta. Doyoung cayó sobre su espalda cuando esos labios recorrieron sus costillas, su abdomen plano y finalmente, sus abultadas protuberancias, él se preguntaba desde cuando era tan sensible en esa parte de su cuerpo, desde cuando enviaban esas corrientes de placer con tan solo ser tocadas, desde cuando hacían que su voz se volviera aguda.

No importaba.

La boca de johnny era maravillosa, era tan buena para hacer que doyoung olvidara hasta de su propio nombre. Doyoung agitaba sus caderas contra el muslo que se presionaba entre sus piernas, él estaba apunto de perder la cabeza.

Ahora, marcas de besos decoraban su piel blanca.

Johnny besando la clavícula, subiendo por el largo del cuello, se detuvo en los labios. Solo centímetros separaban sus rostros, sus alientos chocaban contra sus mejillas, ambos ansiosos por la expectativa de quien se atrevería a romper ese espacio.

Doyoung lo hizo, presiono sus labios contra los de su amante. Johnny sonrió, hundió sus dedos en el cabello sudoroso del chico, empujándolo un poco mas hacia él, sus bocas ansiosas devoraban todo de ellos, suaves y cálidas, encajaban como piezas de rompecabezas. Se besaron hasta que doliera, hasta quedar satisfechos.

Era raro. Era extraño. Era maravilloso como un cuerpo cálido podría calmar a un corazón.

Doyoung tiro de la camiseta de johnny, sacándola de su camino, sus manos se deslizaron por el abdomen, recorriendo cada parte de su piel, besos sus hombros desnudos, cuello y clavícula. Sus manos viajaron hacia su espalda baja, colando un par de sus dedos por debajo de la cintura del pantalón.

Sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar, una y otra vez.

Johnny lamio un par de sus dedos, deslizando sus dedos hacia el interior de sus piernas.

-Doyoung…-

-Johnny- gimió el chico, expandiendo sus piernas hacia los lados-

Introdujo los dedos en el interior de su amante, esos dedos se presionaban hacia arriba, buscando ese punto que hacia chillar a su amante y no tardo en encontrarlo, doyoung abrió los ojos e intento apartarlo con sus manos, pero un gemido agudo se deslizo por su garganta, elevaba sus caderas, dando golpes secos contra el aire ante de caer sobre el suelo duro. Doyoung atrajo a johnny a sus labios.

Aquellos eran casi tan talentosos como su boca que hacían enloquecer al chico, hundió sus dedos entre los omoplatos de su amante, gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su cuerpo, empapando el suelo debajo de su cuerpo.

-Johnny…john…nny-

Doyoung mantenía sus ojos pegados en el rostro sonriente de su amante, podía sentir sus dedos profundamente hundidos en él, pero él deseaba algo más, algo más largo y satisfactorio.

-Por favor…johnny-

-Voy a la habitación a por un par de condones-

-No- chillo el chico- puedes…puedes hacer

\- ¿Estás seguro? -

-Si, por favor…johnny-

Johnny deslizo sus dedos fuera del cuerpo cálido del chico que suspiro, tiro de sus propios pantalones, dejándolos en alguna parte de la habitación, se coloco entre las piernas temblorosas del chico que enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, alineándose antes de empujar. Poco a poco, doyoung tomaba a johnny en su interior.

-Doyoung..-

-Muévete-

Ambos cuerpos iniciaron una danza de placer, chocando entre sí, devorando sus gemidos y olvidando pensamientos coherentes, solo buscaban dar y recibir placer. Los gemidos de doyoung eran música maravillosa para los oídos de johnny, presiono sus labios contra la piel de doyoung, sus caderas empujaban cada vez mas profundo, arrancando largos gemidos y jadeos.

La dureza del suelo se clavaba en la espalda de doyoung pero no importaba, enredo las piernas alrededor de la cintura de su amante, reteniendo su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Doyoung grito el nombre de su amante antes de tocar el cielo con la punta de sus dedos, su cuerpo temblaba, no era capaz de pensar coherentemente mientras que él otro seguía empujando en su interior, desesperado en conseguir su propio orgasmo.

-Doyoung- murmuro johnny contra el cuello del chico- doyoung…mi amor-

-Shhh- consoló el chico, sus dedos seguía hundidos en la espalda del otro chico- vamos johnny- su voz sonaba cansada y ronca- sigue…

Johnny gruño aferrado al delgado cuerpo de su amante, sus caderas se agitaban contra ese cuerpo, dando golpes secos, estaba tan cerca para llegar a su propio paraíso. Doyoung chillo cuando johnny llego, él chico pensó en lo molesto que seria a la hora del baño.

-Doyoung…-

-Johnny…-

Ambos besaban cada parte que podían alcanzar.

Doyoung apartaba mechones oscuros del rostro sudoroso de johnny, con un ultimo beso, cayo sobre su cuerpo. Ambos tratando de recuperar sus alientos, alguien hizo girar el pomo de la puerta.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados, cargaba un maletín y una bolsa de alguna pastelería cercana, aquel hombre estaba paralizado en la entrada. Johnny quiso reír cuando el cansancio se desvaneció del rostro de jaehyun y solo quedaba la sorpresa.

-Bienvenido a casa, cariño-

-Bienvenido a cada, mi amor-

-Dios…-murmuro jaehyun-

Ambos chicos rieron, uno sobre el otro.


End file.
